


Closeted Femboy ~Iwaoi

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Very fluffy, based on femboy hooters stuff, femboy, femboy oikawa, i dont think there is angst, iwaoi - Freeform, just fluff, trashykawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Oikawa never felt normal. He was always told he was a bit girly. It didn't make him mad just, embarrassed. He never really told people about his feminine side. He loved that side but was afraid to show it.So he decided to hide it. He dressed as a girl and spent all night dressing and just feeling like a girl.Until, someone tells him to show that side.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 142





	Closeted Femboy ~Iwaoi

I never felt normal. It was weird. I was always called girly and I had girly obsessions and stuff but I never thought I was a girl or anything. I still wanted to be a guy. Although, it would be nice to be a girl. 

If I was a girl, maybe he would like me back. If I was a girl, maybe I wouldn’t be considered weird. If I was a girl, maybe I could dress how I want. But I’m not a girl. I’m not against trans people or anything, some of my favorite actors and cosplayers are trans. It’s just... I want to be a boy but I want to be feminine. 

So I act feminine when no one’s around. When I’m home alone, I steal my sister’s clothes and try them on. It feels nice. It feels like me. But when everyone comes back and I have to go to school, I’m masculine again. Well, not really. My personality says differently. So for now, I will be the Oikawa Tooru everyone knows and loves. Just not the one, I want to be. 

“Iwa-channnn~” I yell across the room. I skip over to the lunch table and take my seat across from Makki and Mattsun. “Oi, Shittykawa, what took so long?” Iwa-Chan asks, as I take out my food. “Mean, Iwa-Chan!” I gasp, “I was just saying hi to a few fans.” “Of course he was.” Makki rolls his eyes. “You guys act like I missed something.” I say confused. “It doesn’t matter.” Iwa mutters. “It’s literally Iwaizumi’s birthday!” Mattsun yells. 

Of course it is. “I know! I said I’m sorry I was late! I even have a present for Iwa-chan at my house!” I tell them. It’s a lie but I can come up with something to give him. I should’ve remembered it was his birthday. I remember every other year. I guess this year has just been harder.

I don’t sleep a lot at night because I stay up late dressing up. If I wasn’t so ashamed to do it in front of my family I wouldn’t have to do it at night but I’m too scared to see how they react. Not to mention I’m not sure sis would be happy I use her clothes.

“Oi! Shittykawa!” Iwa-chan yells, snapping me out of my daze. “Sorry.” I apologize. “Lunch is over.” 

When practice ends, I get ready to leave and go home. “Ready to go, Crappykawa.” Iwa-chan stands outside the clubroom waiting for me, as usual. “Yep!” I skip out of the clubroom and hop along to the gate. 

“Oi! You said you got a gift for me?” Iwa-chan asks. Then it hits me. I can’t not give him a gift. He’s literally everything to me. But I don’t have anything to get him. “It’s fine if you didn’t get me anything.” Iwa-chan says, “I can tell you haven’t been sleeping well so it’s fine if you forgot.” “Iwa-chan…. I’m sorry! I’m a terrible person! I forgot my best friend's birthday and I told you I had a present and I didn’t even remember to buy one!” 

“It’s okay, Oikawa.” Iwa-chan says as we walk along, “As long as you get some milk bread with me, I think I can forgive you.” I really do have the best friend. I would love to call him more but for now, this works. “Of course, Iwa-chan! I’ll even pay half!” I announce and he glares at me, “I’m kidding! My treat for your birthday!” 

We grab milk bread at a shop on the way home. “Can I come over?” Iwa-chan asks. I can’t say no because it’s his birthday but this was one of the few days I had the house to myself. “Alright.” I say. 

We arrive at my house and Iwa-chan just lets himself into my room. This is normal though because he’s pretty much always here or I’m at his. We sit in my room for a while before Iwa speaks up, “Why have you been staying up late?” I tilt my head, trying to act confused but it doesn’t phase Iwaizumi. Nothing does. “I’ve been...doing things.” I tell him.

“What have you been doing?” he asks again. “I don’t have to tell you.” I say. “Yeah but I want you too.” I frown. I’m not exactly sure what to say but I don’t want to tell him no. “If you won’t tell me then show me.” he says. I finally give up and agree to show him. “Give me a minute.” I say leaving the room. 

I pick out my favorite of my sister’s outfits. It’s a cute baby blue crop top and a white skirt. I put it on and look in the mirror to make sure I don’t look absolutely terrible. At least now I won’t have to lie to Iwa-chan about why I’m staying up anymore. 

I open the door slowly but make sure not to show myself yet. “Don’t laugh.” I tell him. “I won’t.” I walk into the room and hide my face behind my hands. “This is why you stay up late?” Iwa-chan asks. I nod, “Please don’t judge me. I like dressing like a girl but I still want to be a guy and I don’t want my family to know.” “I would never judge you, Oikawa and there is nothing wrong with dressing like this.” Iwa tells me. 

I slowly remove my hands from my face. “You don’t think it’s weird?” I ask. He shakes his head and smiles, “You actually look pretty cute.” My face goes red but I quickly get myself together. “I know. Don’t you just want to kiss me when I dress like this?” I joke twirling around. “Go to hell, Trashykawa.” Iwa-chan says standing up. “And leave you here all alone! Iwa-Chan! I could never!” I gasp. He smiles and walks closer to me. 

“You should dress like this more often.” He tells me. I smile and twirl around again. “You like it?” I ask. He nods and steps closer again. “Very much.” Iwa-chan says before closing the space between us. It was a slow, gentle kiss. I can feel my knees go weak and my stomach is doing flips. 

When we finally pull away I move my hands around his neck to play with his hair. “Do I get this every time I dress like this because if so I deserve many more.” I tease. “Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwa-chan smiles. I put my face in the nape of his neck and pull him into a hug. “Can you show me these outfits more?” Iwa-chan asks. “You want to see them?” I ask and he nods, “I like seeing every part of you.”

I smile and pull Iwa-chan closer. “Will you help me show my family?” I ask him. “Tomorrow. Today is my day and I just want to spend it holding you.” he says and then picks me up. He carries me to the bed and sets me down. “Can we just sleep here tonight?” he asks me. I nod and hold out my arms for him to come lay with me and lay there until we fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic! I hope you like it!


End file.
